Pretty Like a Doll
by BluechanXD
Summary: While venturing through his castle, White finds N's "Toy Room". White x N


_A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to write my very first Pokemon Black and White fic! Just to let you know, I'm absolutely ADORING NxWhite (I hope it's true that they're going to call it FerrisWheelShipping!) right now and I couldn't resist writing a fanfic on them! _**Warning: This does contain slight spoilers for Black and White, so unless you know what happens or want to be spoiled, I advise you not to read.**_ Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_(White's POV)

N's Castle was like a big maze to me; All the entrances to each room looked the same and the halls seemed endless. Sure, the castle had an elegance to it, with the pure white pillars, blue marble tiling, and crystal clear waterfalls, but the scenery was beginning to look old and repetitive. Even with the help of N's "ninja" lackeys, I was still confused as ever. How N could have lived here for so long and know his way around was beyond me.

Up another set of stairs I went, only to find myself in another replica hallway and another. It's not like I haven't seen any of this before! Another ninja materialized before me and pointed towards the room to my left.

"That is Master N's Toy Room. He has played there ever since he was a child." The ninja gave me a stern gaze. "Please continue on with your trek. Master N will be waiting for you."

Just as quickly as he came, the ninja was gone in a flash. The thought of N having a "Toy Room" bothered me a little. The poor guy was so innocent and childish that he seemed so unreal. All he ever had was pokemon and toys. No human contact. No friends. No one...

The very thought brought tears to my eyes. So many years of being alone. Of course he would have the ideals that he had now. Such hatred of humans, brought upon by years of solitude. And I had blamed him for the misery of all those trainers that had lost their pokemon to Team Plasma. I never had to go through loneliness. I always had Cheren and Belle, and all of my friends from Kanoko Town. I gained many new friends from other cities along my journey.

All that time, N had no one...

Gathering up my strength, I took a few steps and entered the "Toy Room". I gaped in awe at the largeness of the room and its contents; The room itself had a sky themed carpet, blue with puffy white clouds, and dark purple and lavender checkered wall. The room was filled with toddler toys as far as the eyes could see.

I could see N's childhood and aging throughout the years right before my eyes; An entire chest of multicolored blocks ready to be shaped into something by a three year old N. A train set from when he was five, still running across a broken railway with no specific destination. An airplane flying in circles around the room since seven year old N was beginning to gain an urge to "fly away and see things other than this old castle". A basketball hoop, as nine year old N needed to stretch his legs and stay in shape. A skateboard ramp, because all ten year old boys thought that knowing how to ride a skateboard made you "cool". And a dartboard for twelve year old N, since he was beginning to shape his dream and needed to "always keep his eye on his target goal".

Never in my life had I been so sorrowful about something. N's innocence and purity was kept in this room. This accursed room! This room made him the boy he was now! The boy I loved...

"Do you like my room? I'm still quite fond of it actually. It makes me feel like a child again," that unmistakable voice spoke from behind me.

I whipped around to see him.

"N."

N smiled cheerfully at me. "Well? Do you like it?"

At that moment, I realized something; I was the only person that N trusted. I was the only person that N showed true kindness to. I was the only person that he would ever consider a friend. He wanted me to show interest in things that he liked. In his mind, he and I were the same.

Feeling pity for him, I returned his smile. "Yes, N. It's very colorful."

A grin filled with true happiness grew on his face. "That's great, White!"

My heart's pounding rang loudly in my ears and a comforting warmth rose throughout my entire body. This is what it felt like to be in love with someone.

I was so entranced in my thoughts that I had barely noticed that N was now right in front of me. His hands clasped around mine tightly.

"Will you play with me, White?" He asked longingly.

The word "play" caught my attention. At the tender age of fifteen, my mind was already clouded and tainted by pop culture and the outside world that the meaning of "play" had changed in my inner dictionary. To a child, "play" meant a time for fun and occupying oneself in amusement, sports, or other recreation. But to someone of a less pure mind, the word "play" took on a whole different meaning; a more sexual meaning.

N was like a child trapped in a man's body. He must've been eighteen or so. And yet he was as innocent as a five year old boy. To him, playing meant amusing himself, and myself as well in this case, with his wide variety of toys. Lusting for him would be like lusting for a toddler! I couldn't do that to him. I wouldn't do that to him. I had to suppress myself from these involuntary teenage urges.

"White?" N gave me a heartbreaking frown.

"Of course I'll play with you, N," I tried faking another smile.

"Alright!" He punched the air giddily. "So what would you like to play first?"

I glanced around the room at all of the toys laying around. "Why don't you choose? It is your room after all, and I'm your guest."

His eyes brightened. "Ok then! Since there's two of us, why don't we play basketball? Each of us can take turns shooting the ball!"

"Um...haha, well you see...I'm not really good at basketball. I'm more of a track person." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. It was true. Cheren's constant urging me to join him in the library made me less of an athletic person, even though I may look like an athlete. But my journey made me a great runner, that's for sure!

"That's alright," N said, picking up the basketball. "I'll show you."

With great ease and grace, N shot the ball into the basket perfectly.

I stared at him in awe. "Wow, you must've had years of practice to get that right!"

N shook his head. "Not at all. It's a lot easier than you think. C'mon. Try it!"

Like a gentleman, N brought the ball over to me. Nervous, I awkwardly threw the ball up; it missed the basket by a long shot, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Slowly, it rolled back to my feet.

N chuckled. "It's alright. You'll get it right!" He picked up the ball again and handed it to me. "Just bend your knees, then jump up and shoot!" He made the motion as if giving a visual tutorial.

I nodded, gaining a little more confidence and threw the ball up. This time, the ball hit the rim, but still didn't make it into the basket.

"Try one more time. I know you can do it!" He handed me the ball again.

Taking in a deep breath, I shot the ball up once more, making a perfect basket.

"I did it!" I jumped for joy at my success.

"Good job, White! Now let's try it again!"

* * *

After a full on game, I was growing tired. "Phew! I'm beat! Let's stop."

N frowned a little. "But we've only just started!"

I huffed a little before replying. "I'm sorry. Hey, I'll watch you play if it makes you feel better."

"Alright then." N tossed the ball onto the floor and walked over to a skateboard that was settled on a pile of colored tires. "You can watch me skateboard."

The fear of him getting injured scared me half to death. "N, please don't hurt yourself!"

N chuckled again. "Don't worry! I do this all the time!"

He climbed up onto the ramp with his board. I crossed my fingers, still fearing for his safety. Boy, was I surprised when I saw N doing impossible looking feats on the ramp with ease. He didn't look scared at all! In fact, it looked as though he was having the time of his life!

After a while, N slid down the ramp, panting and sweating.

"Gosh, now I know why you said you were tired," he heaved.

"N, you're so amazing! You can do so many things! I'm very impressed!" I praised.

"You're amazing, too, White," he muttered.

This comment made me blush.

"You're so kind and you befriend pokemon so easily. You make friends easily. You're a wonderful girl." He admitted.

"N!" My face was burning.

"Are you sick, White? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" He placed a hand on my cheek, making the burning sensation grown."You're burning up!"

"I-i-i'm ok, N! Honest!" I cried, wanting him to pull his hand away immediately.

"Well. If you say so." He pulled away. "Just tell me if you feel sick. I'll help you right away!"

Nodding, I thought of a way to change the subject. "Hey N. Let's play something else."

N's mood became cheery again. "Ok!"

* * *

For hours, N told me about trains and airplanes and the history of them both. Normally, a history lesson would bore me and send me into a deep sleep. But coming from N, anything he said seemed like a wonderful dream; a lovely fantasy.

After a while, N stopped talking and began gazing intently at me.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, I asked, "What is it?"

N shook his head. "Geechisu used to tell me that dolls were for girls and that I couldn't play with them. I remember seeing some in the store windows of Hiun City while on my journey; little girls would be playing with them and brushing their hair with little combs."

He sat silently next to me for another moment before looking up at me again. "Come closer."

My cheeks tingled a little, but I complied with his request. I scooted closer to him until we were only a few inches apart. Suddenly, N slid one arm around my waist and the other under my legs, picking me up carefully and setting me in his lap.

"N! Wh-wha-!" I couldn't think coherent thoughts anymore.

"It's ok." He said softly, picking up a small brush that was beside him. Slowly, he began brushing my hair.

"N! What are you doing?" My blushing meter skyrocketed.

"You remind me of those dolls," he said, ignoring my question. "I really liked those dolls. They were very pretty."

My heart stopped at that moment. N thought I was pretty!

"But you are very different from those dolls, White." He continued stroking my hair with the brush. "Dolls are only pretty on the outside. They have no feelings. You are pretty on the outside and the inside. You're a wonderful girl. You're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

I couldn't take my urges anymore.

"Oh N!" I moaned loudly, cuddling into his chest.

"Hm? What is it, White?" He inquired, obviously oblivious to my love, or lust for him.

This room was the catalyst that made him this way. If only N could understand my feelings for him. Then maybe, we could really be together...

I felt so selfish at the moment. N's innocence let me take advantage of him. If he had known that what I was doing meant that I had feelings for him, then maybe he would have pushed me away by now. I couldn't say that he didn't understand love. He understood love between humans and pokemon, but understanding the love between humans was in question.

"White. What's wrong?" N's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I gulped. "N. You know what love is, don't you?" It would've seemed like a stupid question to anyone else.

He looked at me oddly before answering. "Yes. I can tell when there is a bond between a pokemon and its trainer."

"No. I mean..." I paused, almost fearing his reaction. "...love between...two humans..."

I snapped my eyes shut, hoping that he wouldn't catch on to the fact that I was in love with him.

N sighed. "Well, I have seen people along my journey kissing and saying 'I love you'. But how does putting your mouths together show that you love someone? Everyone's mouths are contaminated by bacteria and you could get sick. How is making someone sick show that you love them?"

His comment caused me to giggle. Of course, with N's innocent mind he would come up with something like that!

"That's silly N! You won't get sick! Not unless the person you're kissing is visibly sick already!"

N pondered for a moment, then stared straight into my eyes.

"Can I kiss you, White?"

I could've sworn that I had a heart attack at that moment.

"N? I...YOU LOVE ME?" He couldn't have meant it, could he?

"If the love between a human and a pokemon is anything like the love between two humans then yes, I do love you." His look was serious.

"N, you don't know what you're talking about!" I cried.

N shook his head. "No. I'm quite serious. Let me kiss you."

He lifted me off of his lap, then crawled over me until I had nothing in sight but him. I was scared, but I knew that he was too innocent and naive to be thinking sexual thoughts. His lips grazed mine gently in a soft kiss.

My mind was screaming out that this wasn't right, but my heart's judgment got the better of me. I pushed my tongue through his lips until I felt his. N, seemingly startled, pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just that I've never kissed anyone before." N dropped his head down solemnly.

"No! No! It's my fault! Let me try it again." I pressed my lips against his again.

N eased into the kiss a little. This time, he pressed harder in a more wild and inexperienced kiss. Not that I could've done any better, myself.

"Am I doing ok?" He asked hopefully.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings by saying that it was a little rough, I nodded. "Mhm. I like it."

N sighed in relief. He sat back up with a satisfied look. I smiled at him, satisfied as well. But with a quick glance at my C-Gear, I almost shot up.

"It's already past 1:00 AM!" I cried out.

N smiled softly. "Don't worry. I'll let you rest. But can you do me one favor, White?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What is it, N?"

He glanced away shyly before asking, "Will you stay here and sleep with me tonight?"

Another innocent comment from N that almost makes me faint. White! Get your act together! He's too innocent and naive to think sexual thoughts!

Shaking off the thought, I wholeheartedly nodded. "Of course I will, N!"

N wasted no time in getting a large pillow and a quilt from the back of the room. He carefully laid out the pillow on the floor before motioning me to lie down. As I rested my head against the pillow, N laid next to me and pulled the quilt over us both. His hand laced with mine and he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Tonight, I was with the one I loved. Tomorrow, we would be enemies again, facing off in our final battle. I knew that N knew this. After tomorrow, I would be able to be with him forever. But I had to stop this silly ambition of his once and for all.

Even if it meant tainting his innocence forever.

* * *

_A/N: For some reason, I feel as though I made N a little TOO innocent! Well, that's for you all to decide! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome! Hope you all liked it! Critiques will always be welcome as well!_


End file.
